International Master Class Academy for Girls
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: A new school has opened, and every girl is rushing to it in order to get in on time. Thousands applied, but only some will make the cut. However, when the school year starts, the relations get severed, and all war breaks loose. Oh well, after all, when a country and another country fight, it means war. Literally. Accepting OC's. Send your entries by PM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm doing A REUPLOAD of International Master class Academy for Girls! This time, send all your entries in PM's. But, I'll just get on with this and do the OC form! Here we go!**

* * *

**~OC Form~**

**Name(First, middle(opt.), and last name)**

**Age(9-18):**

**Birthdate:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**~Appearance~**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Casual Clothing:**

**Alternate Clothing:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Nightwear:**

**~Other Info~**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Country you were born in:**

**Life before moving to Germany:**

**Languages you know:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Pet(s):**

**Reaction to getting in:**

**Other:**

* * *

**Rules-**

***BE DESCRIPTIVE. Don't write 'Prada boots, Juicy Halter, etc. I don't care if your OC is the best thing I've seen. If they have that, they have a 99.9% change of not being in the story.**

***The school will be in Berlin, Germany. If your character is representing that country, then I will work something out for you being the leader.**

***PLEASE MAKE THE NAMES MATCH THE COUNTRY'S ORIGIN. **

***The country you were born in is the country you represent.**

***Yes, the starter age does start off as a single digit. Problem? Don't submit.**

***The school uniform is a light yellow short sleeved shirt, a nave blue pleated skirt, a light blue blazer with the country's coat of arms, and a headband. The shoes are either loafers or Mary-janes. **

***This is a boarding school. I'll only say that once.**

***Make your character represent a unique country! Don't make all of them represent America, or England. You could make a 12 year old girl who represents the country of Andorra!**

**Well, that's all! Have fun creating your character!**


	2. The List

**AU: Thanks for sending in so many girls! I picked a lot of girls for the academy, but I can still accept your OC! Anyway, enough with all of my talking! Let's see the beautiful acceptance letters that arrived in the mailboxes! Also I will post a link to the academy pictures and the rooms on my profile.**

* * *

**~IMAGB-International Master Class Academy for Girls in Berlin acceptance list~**

**A Class Dorms**

**Name: Amber Zhang**

**Age: 9**

**Nation: China**

**(Submitted by sparkle filled hearts) **

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Karla Sarah Lichtenberg **

**Age: 9 and a 1/2**

**Nation: Belgium**

**(My OC)**

* * *

**B Class dorms~**

**Name: Colette Coco Sumner**

**Age: 13**

**Nation: France**

**(Submitted by KatKat972)**

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Gemma Angela Smythe**

**Age: 13**

**Nation: Italy**

**(Submitted by KatKat972)**

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Ada Adin Walker**

**Age: 13**

**Nation: New Zealand**

**(Submitted by Kind Kelly)**

* * *

**C Class dorms~**

**Name: Molly Rose Zhang**

**Age: 14**

**Nation: America**

**(Submitted by Sealed with a Diss)**

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Karina Maria Garcia**

**Age: 14  
****  
****Nation: Nicaragua **

**(Submitted by kkdramaqueen)**

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Alice Christine Taylor**

**Age: 14**

**Nation: Canada**

**(Submitted by WhatALovelyTeaParty)**

* * *

**D Class dorms~**

**Name: Rin Kimiko Yamaoto**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: Japan**

**(Submitted by FanFicFanaticGurl) **

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Astrid Camilla Dahling**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: Norway**

**(Submitted by hawtjuicyaddict)**

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Madison Skylar Gage**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: South Africa**

**(Submitted by Tina-Tammy)**

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Andromeda Sophia Cosmos**

**Age: 16**

**Nation: Greece**

**(Submitted by AlphaWriter1)**

* * *

**E Class dorms~**

**Name: Iris Scorpio**

**Age: 17**

**Nation: Egypt**

(Submitted by gravity5)

**~IMAGB~**

**Name: Maeve O'Connor**

**Age: 17**

**Nation: Ireland**

**(Submitted by The Damned Fire)**

* * *

**F Class dorms~**

**Name: Avanna Elyse Moore**

**Age: 18**

**Nation: Southern Italy**

**(Submitted by ItzJuzMeeee)**

* * *

**Special Cases:**

**tili99- I accepted your character, but I'm just asking you could you tame down her languages? It kind of makes her seem like a Mary-Sue, and I really don't want that. **

**ailes du neige- I was asking are you still submitting your character(s).**

**And about Southern Italy. That actually can be represented, as it includes other 'countries' such as Sicily, Malta, and Sardinia. It has also been stated in sentences alone, and not just 'Italy' as a whole. (Ex: Coffee is the usual drink in Southern Italy)**

**Submit some more characters! I want to see!**

**I'm so sorry about not updating lately. My mind doesn't like me for some reason XD.**


	3. Welcome to Berlin

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for IMAG! I'm accepting more entries, if any of you want to get some more spots in as well! Anyways, I finally picked a roommate for the representative of Belgium(My OC). So, here we go! Girls and young ladies, I welcome you, to IMAG. I just also want to thank all of you for submitting your wonderful OC's and following and putting my stories in your favorites. Thank you. :0)**

* * *

**-International Master Class Academy for Girls in Berlin-**

**(Karla's POV)**

"Bye mama! I love you too!" I waved to my mom and my sisters before walking up to the building. Part of me wanted to go back home, but the other part furiously tugged it out of my body and told me to walk towards the school. And I did. I tightened the cream fur beret on my head and kept walking until I eventually in front. Wow. It's really...huge. I mean super huge. Bigger than my ho-wait, every house on my block is bigger than my house. No hard feelings there, ja?

I took a seat in the garden, next to this really huge fountain. Speaking of fountains, do they have any canals or rivers here? I crossed my legs and breathed slowly. I was from Belgium, and in Belgium, it was crazy to be seasick. And wanting to climb mountains too. Now that was a _huge_ crime. I was still stuck staring at the huge mansion like school building. I had a huge feeling I was going to get lost.

"Um, are you alright, lovely?" I turned and looked over to see a girl with shoulder-length curly black hair, blue-grey eyes and pale skin. She had a warm smile and looked very motherly. "Oh, uh, um...I-i was just t-thinking." I stuttered. "Oh. You seemed a bit flustered. I'm Alice." She held out her hand. "My name is Karla. Nice to meet you." I said, my worries vanishing away. "Nice to meet you as well, lovely." A bell rang, piercing through the student's ears. And mine were not a exception.

A announcer in German yelled out from a intercom and everyone listened. It went on about how your dorms were based on your age group and had letters to specify where exactly you were. You also had separate rooms from one another and different room numbers as well. That was about all I could make out-oh, and the breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the grand hall. Do they have waffles? I have to ask about that...

**~IMAGB~**

I spotted two 9 year old girls in the A Class. One of the girls had buttery blonde hair in a french braid with waves, tiffany blue eyes with specks of chocolate and emerald, and fair skin with a light shower of freckles. The other had black with light brown highlights, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She had her hair in a high ponytail. The blonde had her hand on her hip with a diamond bracelet dangling from her wrist.

"Karla Lichtenberg, Amber Zhang, and Georgina Williams." I looked over at the two. The brunette must've been Amber Zhang and the other girl was Georgina Williams. We all walked over, although Georgina had the most...'royal' walk out of all of us. The lady at the front desk handed us each a card number, in our native languages. Finally. I didn't know if I was going to know enough German to get by here, despite my surname.

Georgina whipped out her iPhone and walked up the stairs, smirking. I bolted up, finally touching the marble floor. Amber, however, looked fearful and went up one at a time. So, I went down and helped her alternate. "All better?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah. Thanks a lot. I'm Amber, by the way." She introduced herself. "I'm Karla Lichtenberg. Nice to meet you." She nodded and we parted ways. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Georgina smirking and whispering something to herself.

**~IMAGB~**

My bedroom looked nice, and my Bichon Frise puppy Waffles was in here, so that made it all better. I'm actually glad the school allowed pets here. I guess they didn't want you having a sad breakdown and every night you stared at a picture of a puppy or kitten or what ever the waffles you had as a pet tearfully. Okay, I might've been thinking too hard. Waffles whimpered against my leg, and started to bark. I looked at the clock. Bedtime. I put on my nightwear and my sleeping mask, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed.

And all I expected tomorrow was nothing but a huge serving a drama. And I knew exactly who was going to dish it out.

_**None other than...**_

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter one! Sorry if your OC wasn't introduced in this chapter, but I promise they'll be introduced in the next one. Anyway, I have the uniform and outfits on my profile, and more are being updated as more characters come in. Also, if you all were wondering.**

**Karla-Belgium. My OC.**

**Alice-Canada. Belongs to WhatALovelyTeaParty.**

**Georgina-England. Belongs to KatKat972.**

**Amber-China. Belongs to sparkle filled hearts.**

**Who do you think will dish out the drama in the next chapter?**


	4. Little miss all that

**Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for IMAGB! Amber finds out that Georgina's planning for some serious school royalty glambition, and she's not stopping until she get what she wants. Meanwhile, the girls find out there classes and schedules. There are going to be some new OC's in here, and I'm also planning for a recital chapter for the dancers in the academy, so yay! **

* * *

**~International Master Class Academy for Girls in Berlin~**

**-A Class-**

**(Georgina's POV)**

I sent a text message and smiled. I saw that girl Karla, and her little friend Amber. Now, all I have to do is find out some little secrets, make up some rumors, dish it out, and become ultimate royalty. Ah, gossip and drama are so ah-mazing. Now..about that tour.

**-Morning-**

**(Amber's POV)**

I wonder when is breakfast starting. I'm starting to wonder about that Georgina girl too. She seems so suspicious and bratty. I'd hate to be gym partners with that girl. Ah well, I heard that we're getting our schedules and a tour around the school. Luckily, I'm fluent in German so this year should flow by pretty easily. Speaking of German, I need to thank Karla for helping me up those stairs. I'm glad I wasn't a bother to her. A knock sounded on my door.

"Kommen." The door opened to reveal a young brunette with blue eyes and fair skin. She held a imperial purple letter with gold lining in her hand. "Amber Zhang, ja?" I nodded. The lady handed her the letter. "Danke." She nodded and closed the door. Opening the note, it revealed a letter in cursive writing. It read:

_Amber's your name, right? Well, I'm Georgina. I just wanted to say that you, or your little friend Karla aren't safe. I'll find out your secrets, and then I'll be ruling the school. BTW, learn how to climb up some stairs, kay?_

I growled. That girl just needed shut up before she gets what's handed to her. I balled up the letter and threw it in the wastebasket. I wanted a good school year, and it was nawt going to be ruined by some bratty little girl who wants to be an alpha. I need to stop worrying and get dressed anyway.

**-School-**

I met up with Karla, who had her hair worn down. The only thing holding me down was the letter, and trying to tell Karla about it. She walked over and smiled at me. "So, how did the first day go? Any rest?" I nodded. "Just a few things in the way, but I got some sleep around this camp." I replied. "Ah, okay! By any chance, do you think Georgina's up to something?" _So I'm not the only one? Thank God. _"Yeah. She sent me a letter, by the way." This made Karla arch a eyebrow.

"What did it say?" I gulped. "It said that she would find out our secrets, make rumors, and spread them all over the school." Karla's eyes widened. "A-ah, well. We don't have anything to worry about, ja?" "Ja." I assured her. She smiled. "I'm glad then. Thanks Amber."

**-B Class-**

**(Lucia's POV)**

I looked around the school, carrying my sketchbook in my hands. "I wonder does this school have a art class..." I wondered aloud. My name is Lucia Ngo, although most people call me Lucy as my nickname. I saw the B Class in golden lettering on a door. This must be it. I opened the door, and a huge hall with doors and a carpeted floor sat right in front of me. I looked at my card the lady at the front desk had given me. "My room is room 56." I looked at a door, and in Vietnamese, Taiwanese, English, and German was the number.

"Let's see what's in here..." I opened the doors, and my dorm room was right in front of me. My suitcase was already here, and the rest of the stuff belonged to the school. Hmm, I guess they set up your room according to what class or art you took. My room had drawing materials, canvas, and a copic wallet. "I hope this will be a good year, and I won't have to expect any mess from people." I sighed.

**-C Class-**

**(Molly's POV)**

I met some other girls yesterday. One of them shared the same talent as me, if I'm not mistaken, her name was Alice. She seems like a nice person to be friends with, but I **didn't** come here to make friends. I came here to prove that my brother is** not** the best, and that I'm just as strong and smart as him. I met Karina a few minutes ago, and I think she's in a German class somewhere. I think it's mandatory to learn in or at least know some words. I don't see why people just don't take the time to study it.

**(Karina's POV)**

I wrote some words down in my notes. Learning German isn't easy, but it isn't hard like some other languages I opted to learn. I decided to walk in the forest in the back of the school since I just got here. It was a bit stressful on the first day, but I'm on the right track, and I'm taking a dance class, so this should be easy. Right?

**-A Class-**

**(Karla's POV)**

She found out?! Oh, god, she found out? Nobody's supposed to know about that! If I told the school, my life is over. But I couldn't let Amber know. Maybe I could let Alice in on it? She seems like a second mother here, so I'll talk to her! Running upstairs once again, I set off to find Alice.

**(Alice's POV)**

"Alice!" I looked at the girl running toward me. "Karla, lovely? What are you doing here?" Karla finally stopped and caught her breath. "AlicepleasehelpmecauseIreallydon'tknowwhattodobec ausestupidGeorgina'splanningagainstme!" I sighed. "English.." "Well, Georgina found out something about me, and it's really bad." She cried. "What is it?"

"I'm not from Belgium at all. I'm adopted."

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading in a while people! School's been throwing dodge balls at me and I'm slowly trying to get back up. Anyway, another cliffhanger! Some new faces:**

**Karina: fairytale kisses **

**Lucia: . . .  
**

**Molly: . **

**Anyways! Read and Review~!**


End file.
